Where I Really Belong
by lovelypotato
Summary: Living in the city is hard for the 19 years old Dilara. But a letter which she receive from her Grandpa turned her life upside down. With nothing but a suitcase and herself she moved from the busy city life to the small Pelican Town. Facing her fears of rejection.
1. Prologe

The sound of keyboards, clicking mice, annoyed people and sighs filled the room. I breathed deeply and relaxed my whole body as I pursued this everyday scenario. Fatigue and overwork hung on the faces of the workers and extended all day. The entrance in the long corridor, which divided our offices, opened abruptly. A man around the 40 in a black suit with black glasses, entered slowly and with heavy steps. Our boss. A young woman hurried to the door and informed the person who was entering about events and dates.

"A group of workers have the intention to go on strike, and we have made a lot of discoveries.."

with a hand movement, he ordered the woman to stop and she fell silent at the sight. He opened his mouth and the man 's rough voice echoed through the corridor and finally drew all the attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, new orders are always coming in and the productivity in this company is poor" he marched slowly through the corridor and watched everything as an officer of the army would do, "but that will change. Everyone here in this room who has not yet covered 12 hours is going to work longer and that will go on until you have completed your business and the income stabilizes. We keep an eye on you. "The last sentence was only a threatening whisper.

We keep an eye on you.

 _Fuck off._

I am a 19 year old girl who lives in Zuzu town. My parents were very busy in my childhood. They could hardly finance the accommodation at all. We had a small apartment in the heart of the city. The green wallpaper, the little fairy rose, which reminded me of land.

Oh, at that time I was satisfied with what was put before my nose.

Typical children.

Mother always said I should stay inside and look after my little brother, Connor, as it can be very dangerous outside in a big city. I jumped off the ground, nodded proudly because of the responsibility she left me and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then she left the apartment and locked the door for security.

Me and Connor played most of the time 'Journey of the Prairie King' on the old console which was a gift from mom and dad for my 10th birthday. We also read a lot of books, and when we did not, we often did a sword fight with branches that we found on the way to school. Daddy and always scolded us as we brought stones and branches home.

But he has allowed it anyway.

These times were beautiful.

But when I went to the High school, life became a burden. People judge you for your appearance, your hobbies or your lifestyle and as a girl who played video games and could not afford the latest fashion I was the worst in their eyes.

And this exactly reflected my marks.

Two waving hands before my eyes aroused me from those memories. I shrugged and shook my head to wake up from this daydream. "Do you have a pen for me?" Asked a woman. "Oh .. yes .. wait a minute," I replied the question. I opened my top desk and rummaged through all the letters and papers until I could feel something waxy. Huh, what could it be? Curiously, I pulled this item out. It was an envelope with a violet seal on the surface. An annoyed sigh brought me back to my real task. I put the letter in my bag, grabbed a blue Joja pen out of the compartment and handed it over to the woman, who was already quite nervous.

She should have gone back to work long ago.

"I'm sorry you had to wait so long," I added with a small smile.

But when these words came out of my mouth, she was already gone and hurried to her computer.

Another sigh left my mouth.

A look at the clock showed me that it was already 4 pm.

"4 hours to go," I whispered under my breath the view again directed to the screen.

I stretched my arms out on the office chair and made my way to the exit. On the way a worker leaned against the wall and studied my feminine figure. An angry glare from me conjured him a mundane smile on his face. Disgusting. I left the building in seconds.

The way from work to my home took only 10 minutes since I still live in my parents' old apartment. However alone. Connor and my parents moved 4 months ago because it got pretty narrow in the apartment. They moved to the neighboring town and hopefully begin a new, better life there.

I watch all the cars that stand before a traffic light and the old lady who crosses this road. The stench of exhaust gas tightens my lungs. I quickly passed this traffic light, I held my nose with one hand and clung to the bag with the other. Always look at the way.

With a light swing I opened the door and reached for the phone. "Fried noodles with a small salad to Yoba Street 15 Block A. Surname is Rain" as the man takes the order I thanked him, broke the call off and put the phone gently back. I slowly opened the door of my bedroom and threw my bag at the front edge of the bed. Seconds later, I threw myself into bed. Lifeless, tired and exhausted I closed my eyes as I cuddled into my pillow. Time has passed and the bell rang at my door. This is my food. Sluggish I pulled myself out of bed and stood tipsy on my feet. I took the food from the supplier and gave him the money he wanted. I slammed the door with one foot and went to the kitchen, where I found space on a chair and unpacked the food.

It was 11 pm and I didn't know what to do. A quick grip in my pocket reminded me of the find in the office again. The letter. Now that I have the peace to look at it more closely. So did I. My fingers glided over the white almost imprinted letter and I took a deep breath. A cancellation?

With cautious fingers I removed the seal from the envelope and drew the letter delicate and gently out.

My eyes started to tear. Grandfather. I move my lips slowly as I read it to myself.

 _If you leave that here, you need urgently a change. The same happened to me long before you were even born. I lost sight of the most important in life. A true connections with people and nature._ _So I left everything and moved where I really belonged._ _I have decided to give you my pride and hard work._ _The Faiyrose Farm_ _It is located in a small town called Stardew Valley on the south coast. It is the perfect place to start a new life._ _This is my most precious gift and now it belongs to you. I know you'll make the family proud, my girl._ _Good luck._ _In love, grandfather_

Stardew Valley

When I read this name of this place it called recollections. Memories as a child. Me and my brother on the farm of my grandfather. We played in the fields and fed the animals and in the evening we all sat in front of the fireplace everybody told stories about their day. He has bred fairy roses and always kept me one.

Oh, how much I loved it.

The last time was 9 years ago and back then there were already children. I guess they moved to the city. And the library! So many different books.

I jumped from one thought to the next. This city has shaped me, although I have only visited during holidays. It radiated a positive aura and so did its inhabitants.

I swam in a sea of old memories.

"I would be crazy if I accepted it." I whispered in the room, which is sparingly illuminated by my desk lamp and stare on the letter, which is still clasped by my hands.

A heavy silence filled the room. For this moment I did not hear anything, no cars, no traffic, no noisy neighbors. Nothing but my heartbeat.

I gathered my thoughts as far as I could, since it was already 12:12 pm and I had another working day in front of me tomorrow. I loosened my spasmodic handle from the paper, put it on my bedside table and took a last look at it.

A light sigh left my mouth.

With hundreds of memories and possibilities buzz in my mind, I slept firmly and deeply.

The ringing of my mobile phone tears me abruptly from sleep. I rubbed my eyes stretched my whole body so that the blanket moved and finally slid out of the bed.

I took my phone and wanted to turn off the alarm, but it wasn't my alarm clock. My boss is calling me.

Crap.

I threw a quick glance at the clock. I felt quite dizzy and I panicked. 10 am

"Shit shit shit" I cursed as I ran through the different rooms of my apartment.

I deliberately did not accept the call because I would only receive reminders and threats. I slipped fast into my jeans put a T-shirt on and stuffed everything inside my bag of a hurry. With a loud bang the door slammed shut and I whirled through the staircase.

Arrived at work, I was already expecting the feared scenario. My boss, annoyed and cold. Looks pierced me like knives and whispers enveloped my ears.

"I am so sorry. I ... ..am sorry .." I apologized while I was still gasping for air.

"That should not happen again, if the financing of your existence is important Miss Snow."

His tone was humiliating and pierced my eardrum.

The whisper grew louder and the looks seemed mocking. I strolled to my seat, let myself fall into my office chair and grabbed my documents. A piece of paper in my bag cut my finger.

"Ouch!"

Jerkily I pulled my hand back and licked the blood from the small wound. I pulled the 'guilty' paper out and felt my body slowly tense up. It is the letter. All the memories. Everything back in my mind.

"Where I really belonged .." I whispered to myself.

The day seemed to last forever. There was still so much work to be done and the orders did not stop. The boss hangs on my ass now. Crap. I know if I'm taking a wrong breath, I'm fucked.

1 pm. The workers gathered for lunch. When I entered the canteen I noticed how much hunger had accumulated in me. No breakfast and money I did not bring along. The people were on a regular basis to get "warm" food or what they call food. The cook screams at the assistants, who are terrified. The hall was filled with people who hoped for some free time but the break lasted only 15 minutes and then the routine started again. The muttering of my stomach brought me back to reality. To avoid further hunger, I left the canteen and continued my work. Hours passed and the screen light burned in my eyes.

End of working day. The same guy from yesterday stood in the same place, his black shoulder-length hair, which he pushed out of his face to start staring at me with his poisonous brown eyes. I quickly walked past him as I felt a wet grip on my wrist that pulled me back.

"Do you have plans for today, sweetie?" He whispered in my ear.

His warm breath touched my neck and his hand wandered farther and farther down. That was clearly too much. Perhaps it was also the hunger or the fatigue but my blood has started to boil and his playful laughter gave me the courage to finally do it.

I gathered all my strength and slapped him. His scream shook the whole building. And with a last glowering look, I turned around, into freedom.

When I arrived home it was already 7:44 pm. My grip turned back to the phone. I entered a number on a small yellow note.

It rang

"Good evening with whom am I speaking here?" A heart-warming polite greeting came to me on the telephone.

"Hi, I'm Dilara Snow. The grandson of .. "

When the name 'Snow' fell I was instantly interrupted by him.

"Yikes! May It be? Snow? What a pleasant surprise! Your grandfather and I were best friends! "

His joy gave me a smile. He seemed to have known my grandfather very well.

"Why are you calling me at this time?"

"So .. eh .. My grandfather left me the farm and .. I thought eh no .. I would like to move to Pelican Town."

"Oh Yoba! That's great news. So you want to bring the old farm back to life? "

"Looks like.."

"When would you like to move in?"

"Tomorrow morning, if that is not too hasty."

"Tomorrow morning?! You must hate it in the place of residence if you want to leave so quickly! "

"Yes .. I guess .. so .."

"Okay, young lady. Tomorrow morning it shall be. We should continue the conversation the next day from face to face. "

"Okay, good evening."

"Good evening."

beep

I held my phone for a while and went through the whole conversation in my head. My fingers stroked the handset and during a breathe I put it back. My legs led me into the bathroom. The mirror reflected a picture of me. My dark brown pony, which has to be shortened once again, summer shoots, which form a pattern on my pale skin, bony fingers, two big dimples, dark black eye rings under my green eyes which are bloodshed by the whole overwork and hustle and bustle. I looked terrible. Nevertheless, the smile in my face remained sealed like a lock.

Stardew Valley. This is my final destination?

The next morning, getting up and walking to work seemed so much easier than the whole time before. You could say that the birds sang with me and I flew instead of walking. In the corridor of my apartment stood already my dark red large suitcase which reaches me up to the thighs. It was packed with clothes, a photo album, and two bottles of wine. One for me and the other for the mayor of the city. All the stress seemed to be gone. I opened the entrance door to the Joja Market Office with a neat swing. I was 30 minutes late. My boss who wanted to pierce me with his eyes had no chance. He was so irritated by my positive appearance and has swallowed his own tongue. I packed my things in a box and felt his gaze on me.

He did not know what to do.

After I had finished cleaning my items from the desk and the shelf, I looked at him and asked what was going on.

He took a deep breath, like he would look for his swallowed tongue in his mouth.

"You're fired Miss Snow."

"I hope so, too," I said, smiling.

I flipped my hair from the chest so they hit my back and paved me a way out of the office into the corridor and then to the exit. I looked one last time into the round and into the invaluable face of my boss. His chin was already hanging up to his knees. Fantastic.

During the bus trip I stuck to the window pane and looked at the beautiful landscapes of this world.

I listened to a conversation between two older ladies.

"My brother was a small farmer and could hardly keep himself above water. The business in this industry is not really booming. Many go broke "

"That is terrible? What is he doing now? "

"He works for Joja-Market as secretary. His income is stable and not low. "

"Good for him."

This conversation was like a thunderstorm in my brain. I do not know about agriculture. What if I'm starving because I'm messing it up? What if I do not earn money or do not accept the people there?

All the thoughts that stopped me at first have crawled back and now gnaw at me like a wolf at his prey.

Crap.

The broad bus driver with his blue jacket and the baseball cap informed everyone on the bus that we have now arrived in Pelican Town.

"Oh, wait I need to get off. Thanks for the ride!"

He replies with a smile, closes the doors and finally drives through the tunnel.

There I am. With my suitcase at the bus stop and looked around me. The stop does not look really used. Everywhere trees and bushes. A small woodpecker clung to a spruce and chirped to himself. The calm overwhelmed me. No cars, not even the talk of people is heard.

It was as nice as scary.

My steps led me to two wooden arrows. The one shows to the right and is labeled "Town Square" and to the opposite direction "Farm". That must be the way! Motivated, I pull my suitcase behind me on this dirt road.

"Heeey wait!"

I turned around in surprise and saw a woman around the 45th. Her red horse-tail swayed back and forth while she ran, waving her hands in the air. She slowed her speed as I stood and waited for her.

"Phew .. that was really a workout! You're the new farmer here? Dilara? Oh at Yobas name! You have grown properly. The whole city is already talking about you. "

The whole city .. I do not know if this should be good or bad.

"I'm sorry, but I can not remember her." I replied with a nervous and embarrassed laugh.

"I'm Robin. The carpenter in this town. The one that made your little cottage on the farm habitable. Heh."

"Oh, nice to meet you Robin!"

"Do you want to see your hut? Mayor Lewis is waiting for us there."

With a slight nod we set off together. A man with a brown jumpsuit, a basque cap, and a well-groomed mustache looked around in this dense forest. His gaze turned, however, as he heard our footsteps.

"You must be Dilara. You've become a real lady!"

It was the same voice as on the phone yesterday. So warm and friendly.

"Ha ha, thank you," I replied nervously, because I can hardly remember these people.

"And how do you like it?" Robin asked while she represented the small hut with both arms. The cottage was small but they had that conscience nostalgic touch. The wood looked so nice and the windows were newly installed. The roof was also worked as the color of the bricks changed from strong red to pale brown. I had a big wide grin on my face, which was already an answer for both.

Lewis told me everything. He informed me about the area and gave me a note with 28 names of which were already 2 ticked off. Robin and Lewis.

"Sebastian and Maru are my two children. Both are enchanting."Robin added,

"You should visit me when you want to build something or expand your house. "

"Okay, I'll do! " I replied nodding with a smile.

They both went and left me alone with some used tools and parsnip seeds. I enjoyed the rest for a while and breathed deeply in and out.

This day was the strangest thing I've ever done.

It is 17 o'clock and the sun still gives off enough light. My hand wandered to the hoe and I sowed the ground. Stones and tall blades of grass were in the way.

Wow this place must be uninhabited for a long time. A pure jungle. Gently I dig small troughs into the sowed soil and put a seed in. I bury the hole with bare hands and irrigate it with the watering can.

"I hope my knowledge of video games and documentation is enough." I start to laugh nervous because of my statement.

The day approached to the end and I cleared my suitcase. The wine bottle for Lewis struck my eye.

"Damn, I forgot to give him the present!"

But my thoughts quickly quieted me. I'll just do it tomorrow when I'm walking around town. I slipped into my yellow t-shirt, which was much too big for me, took off my socks and went to bed. My fingers were running through my knotted hair until I finally fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

A sunbeam tickled my nose and woke me gently. My eyes opened faintly.

I pushed out a loud yawn while I stretched my arms and legs. I'm really here. On my own farm. My naked feet touched the surprisingly warm wooden boards, which creaked as I stepped on them. The empty suitcase was half-open on the floor. My stomach groaned loudly.

"A delicious breakfast would beautify my morning."

I strolled into the kitchen and opened the very small refrigerator.

Spring onions, bread, two eggs and a jug of milk were found. Not much.

I took an egg and some of the spring onions and cooked fried egg with onions. During the meal I sat on the floor watching TV. A show called 'Living Of The Land' has just been broadcast. It looks like a kind of survival guide.

"Spring onions are found in the south of the Cindersap Forest during this time of the year. Collect them to eat or to make some extra money!"

A weather channel and a fortune-teller program were to be found, but that was all. I stored my empty plate in the sink because I was too lazy to clean it.

I quickly put on my white T-shirt and my tight blue jeans, combed my  
tousled hair with a wooden brush, and set off for the city. Lewis handed me a map of Stardew Valley. It was already quite crumpled and had milling on the sides as well but its usefulness still remains. I made my way to the city center, which is pictured on the map next to my farm.

"Pretty Close"

A sturdy wood fence prevented weeds from spreading to the path.

Pierres. Sounds familiar. I searched my brain for any event that I linked to that name. But I remained unsuccessful. My walk was slow because I was looking at the small town while walking.

"Oh, a clinic. Opens at 9 am and closes at 3 pm." showed me a sign in front of it.

I was not really interested in going to the clinic, I was also extremely afraid of injections. The building next door was Pierres. A kind of calendar with the registered birthdays and events was to be found beside the entrance door. I inspected the calendar and found out that the mayor birthday is coming soon! I'm going to give him the wine bottle on his birthday! Satisfied and happy, I entered the shop.

When the door opened, a small copper bell rang to notify the owner for a customer. But when the bell fell silent.

Silence.

All eyes directed at me. There were not many people shopping there. A man with long, chestnut hair and a neat appearance, a  
broad man with a thick mustache who smiled heartily at me, and a young lady of my age who put away a box of fresh fruit in the shelf and whose violet colored hair drew all my attention. As she turned around, she revealed her pale, flawless face and her shiny cherry-red lips.

"How pretty." I whispered softly to myself and could not take my eyes from her.

"Well, who do we have here?" The man greeted me behind the counter and slowly approached me. My eyes jumped at him.

"Good Morning. I'm the new farmer here, Dilara." I greeted him with my smile

And handed him my palm.

"Nice to meet you, Dilara! I am Pierre, the owner of this little shop, " he replied as his hand touched mine and released a firm grip.

"You can buy your necessary seeds here that you need to order your fields. Just look around. "

He returned to his seat behind the counter and looked at me from afar. I took a tiny basket and looked around the shop. It felt incredibly nice, the atmosphere was soothing and the scent of fresh vegetables and flowers hugged my nose. I went to a shelf and bent down to read the labels of the respective seeds. Cauliflower seeds, bean seeds with a wood fixture, and more. I grabbed two bean seeds. Five cauliflower seeds and eight potato seeds were also found in my shopping basket.

"I'll plant them this evening. Heh." I muttered to myself.

A tap on my shoulder left me frightened and the seeds dropped on the ground.

"Oh I am sorry! I'm actually not so easily startled.. " I chattered to myself as I lifted the pack of seeds and put in the basket. My eyes scanned from the legs to the body. It was the man with long well-groomed hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry .. I did not want to look at you like this .." I stuttered quickly and frantically

"Haha. Do not worry so much in life. Or you'll miss the beauty." His words slid so smooth from his tongue.

A slow nod came from my side, as his words made me speechless.

"I'm Eliott. My little cottage on the beach south of here is my home. It looks small, but the outside should not be judged. "

"Eliott?" I pulled Lewis's note from my pocket and tried to decipher the letters. I know it was not really polite but I had to be safe.

"Nice to see you Eliott! I'm Dilara. You've probably heard of me. "

I smiled at him kindly.

"Indeed!"

Our conversation didn't last long because I was in a hurry.

"I have to go. I have to meet another 27 people. Bye for now!"

At the checkout, Pierre calculates the total amount of the seeds and handed me the purchase in a cottonbag which I packed into my backpack. In front of the shop entrance I saw a person coming my way. A pallid dark violet undercut shines in under the sun, his blue, slightly torn jacket, which he has worn over his green polo shirt, blows backwards in the light wind. Hands in his pants that reach him to the shinbone. The eyes on the street. This prospect seemed too familiar to me. He was 2 meters away from me when I put on a nice smile and wanted to introduce myself.

"Hello, I'm the n .."

"I do not care. Leave me alone." he told me annoyed. The view still tied to the road.

What a sunshine. I swallowed my confusion, leaned my head slightly to the side, and began again.

"I'm Dilara. The new farmer." A small, forced smile spread across my face.

"Aha."

The smell of alcohol hit my face as he slightly turned his head to me and answered.

Sigh. Certainly drunk or something.

I did not let myself be infected by his bad mood and set off on my way. My next goal would be Robin's house in the mountains. The distance was not too big and I walked around curiously. An old abandoned house beside the park was visible in the corner of my eye. Waxed and broken, surrounded by shrubs and trees. 'Pelican Town' was carved in wood.

I guess my house looked like that a week ago.

A look at my phone told me it was already 3:48 pm. I took my legs in my hand and climbed the mountain. A large, beautiful house with a garage and front garden caught my sight. This must be Robin's property. I knocked and a familiar voice replied my knock.

"Come in!"

I opened the door and was greeted with a smile.

"Hello Dilara. Nice to see you and how was your first night in the hut? Is the bed comfortable? "

"Oh yeah! I slept like a stone." I giggled.

"Good to know. You have not met my family yet. Come along."

I followed her into the hallway there was small lab to find across from her shop. Microscopes and test tubes in wooden stands arranged on the white marble counters.

"Wow.."

"Pretty interesting, isn't it?" An unknown male voice answered my excitement.

"This is my husband, Demetrius." added Robin

"Nice to see you, Dilara, right? Robin told me something about you. "

"Oh, there's not much to tell. You're a lab worker?" I asked modestly as I played with my fingers.

"Yes. I and my daughter Maru research the environment and the wild life here. She is not here. Maybe you'll see her another time." His smile relaxed me.

"There is another person you should meet." said Robin

"I would love to!"

She entered the corridor and descended some stone steps. This seems to be the basement. The movement of the hand that she was doing indicated that I should come along. So did I.

"Sebby? We've got a visitor, would you come out?" She said, knocking at the dark wooden door.

"I'm busy, Mum."

A deep rather annoyed voice echoed in my ears.

Robin sighed and allowed me to enter his room. I gently knocked at the door and looked a last time behind me, but Robin was gone. I was all alone at the door.

No Answer. My hand moved toward the door handle and I opened the door slowly. Posters of rock bands, video games and motorcycles caught my eyes like a trap. I slowly approached the posters and looked at them with interest. The black bricks on the wall, arranged perfectly, gave a calm feeling and matched the posters. A table with the game 'Solorian Chronicles' blocked further advance to the wall decorations.

"Heh." A slight laughter left my mouth. My brother and I used to play this. We haven't had the play set but what we had was imagination. We painted stones that would later become our characters and labeled paper shreds with text or cut out items like potions or swords from paper. I wonder what Connor is doing, if he's okay. He is already 17.

I felt eyes watching me and turned around. Sebastian, sitting in the right corner of the room at the computer, swiftly peered his curious look away from me, and focused on his screen.

The light of the computer screen brought out his dark brown almost black eyes. I did not know why but his hairstyle fit perfectly. No strand of hair rebelled and everything flowed in neat lines. I watched his silhouette illuminated only by the light of the display.

"I'm sorry. I did not see you. I... I did not want to storm in and inspect everything.." I stuttered. My throat as dry as a desert as I realized how curiously I stared at everything. Like a little child.

"It's okay," he reassuringly says, his eyes tightly on the screen.

For a while, only the clicking of his mouse was heard. I broke the silence with a friendly introduction.

"I'm Dilara. I'm new. "

"Cool."

Silence. Again.

I did not know what to say. I didn't know how to start a conversation at this point.

"Why this place?"

"Huh?" Surprised of his question I looked up at him.

He repeated his question with more details.

"Why Pelican Town? Others would die for fleeing from this hole."

"Oh, I .. I do not know. A difficult situation takes you to different places." I stared at the deep brown wooden floor with hundreds of thoughts in my head.

"It's already late. I think you have something else to do." He points to my backpack where the exposed wooden sticks of the beans lurked out.

"Oh, thank you for remembering me!" I jumped up slightly and went to the door.

With a friendly and lively "See you" I tore open the door and left the cellar.

On leaving the house, I waved Robin and her husband to farewell and closed the door behind me. I could feel the cold of the night on my arms. I should've worn a jacket. I unfolded the card without any orientation. The fastest way to my farm is behind the house. I went past the small front yard with the telescope and discovered a tent with a camp fire in front of it. Tree trunks served as a seat. Huh? Do people camp here? I removed my gaze and pursued my goal.

The howling of owls and rustling in the bush made me afraid. But after 20 minutes I arrived at the northern part of my farm. It was pitch dark. I groped my way to my house. Stones and branches made this way difficult and I came out of balance several times and was just about to fall. I felt the wood of the railing in at my fingertips as I stared into the night. Finally! My hands clasped the door handle until I finally pushed it down.

I lit a candle, then the large, rustic fireplace that lit up the whole room. Robin left me a small pile of firewood. My cold skin immediately warmed up as I approached the fire, and I grabbed my stuffed backpack and set up the shopping next to the door so I could plant it tomorrow morning. I strolled into the bedroom and dropped into the bed. When I closed my eyes I fell asleep. Today was very exhausting.


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning resembled yesterday. I went out and planted the remaining seeds. Poured some water over them before I set the tools back. The turnips have already begun to grow and I have been happy as the day I came here. With positive thoughts I went to the city to get to know the remaining 22 inhabitants.

The day was still young and my finger went to the most appealing place on the map. The Library. It was at the eastern part of the town under the smithy.

On the way I saw the grim guy of yesterday again. His gait was now somewhat quieter, and his face was not so repulsive. Perhaps he is sober? With a smile I tried to beautify his morning.

"Good Morning!"

An annoyed grumble was his response and he accelerated his speed.

A woman with thick braided hair hanging over her right shoulder watched the incident and came towards me.

"Do not worry. This is my nephew, Shane, who has always been a grouch." she assured me with a smile.

"It must be bad," I replied as I watched Shane from the distance, "I am Dilara the new farmer."

"What a beautiful name. I'm Marnie. I run the ranch south of your farm. So if you need animals, you're right with me! "She told me as she shoved her brown bangs out of her face. Her sympathy made me do the same and she laughed at the sight.

"You're doing well for this city. It is not self-evident that someone is coming here. Most are more likely to leave because the business is lacking. "

I leaned my head slightly to the side and gave her a questionable look because of her statement.

"Do not take it lightly! You have to work hard!"

This time, I radiated motivation and ambition. I was eager to make my grandfather proud.

"I'll!" I gave her a determined look, which she greeted again with a smile.

"Keep this attitude, child. I have to go again. Goodbye. "

She waved her hand while she carried an empty plaited wooden basket with the other. Finally, she disappeared as she entered the local store.

I entered the library. A man with an old-fashioned blue hat as well as white gloves stood behind a wooden counter and looked me through his glasses. He warmly welcomed me.

"Good Morning. My name is Gunther and you are in the archaeologist center of Stardew Valley!" He was slightly surprised at my presence but he began tell me about the history of this building and place. With shining eyes, I listened to him. This place was more interesting than I thought. He stopped the telling as the door opened. A young woman around the age of 24 with a red bun and a yellow crumpled blouse entered the library. Behind her there were two small children. One of them was a little girl. Her hair tied with a large green ribbon. Hr hand was held by the hand of the woman. Behind the two a lively young boy with a colorful striped t-shirt and disheveled strawberry red hair who was daydreaming. They quietly paved the way around the bookshelves and searched for a quiet spot around a table. Afterwards, they all packed a colorful children's book entitled "The Juminos Journey".

My eyes turned back to the man as he began to speak.

"This is Penny. She teaches them both, since we have no school in this area. She has been doing this for two years and the parents do not complain. They even get testimonies with remarks from her. "

"How sweet."

I nodded to Gunther and moved to the school group. I should not have disturbed them, but the children were happy, since the lessons are stopped and I wanted to introduce myself as a new inhabitant.

"Hello. I'm Dilara. The new farmer! "

The children turned to me and the girl looked at me shyly until she finally hid her face behind the book. The boy did the opposite. He overwhelmed me with hundreds of questions.

"Do you have animals on the farm?"

"Do you fight monsters as in all books we've already read?"

"How is that?"

And so on.

Penny, the teacher grinned at me and soothed the boy of his excitement.

"Slow down, Vincent. She'll get confused with all those questions. "

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Penny."

"Good Morning. So you're the new farmer? It's nice to know that someone is taking care of the dilapidated farm again. That could contribute a lot to our society, " she said in a quiet, calm voice. "I'm Penny. I give the children some education. The number of children in Pelican Town is too small to build a school or finance a teacher. So I do it voluntarily.

"It must be a nice job." I laughed, looking at the two children. They were of the same age.

Penny clapped once easily with her hands and asked the children to introduce.

"Vincent, Jas? Can you introduce yourself to the new farmer, please?"

Vincent stepped forward and started immediately with no backing.

"I'm Vincent and have an older brother called Sam! When I grow up I want to be just like him! "

I gave him a big smile when I noticed his ambitious look.

The girl with the bow slowly approached me and pulled my softly shirt. I should kneel down so she could whisper in my ear. So did I.

"I'm Jas .."

When she finished, I replied, whispering in her ear.

"Hello Jas. I'm Dilara. I like your green ribbon very much. "

Her bright blue eyes glittered with a bright smile and she thanked loudly.

"Thank you very much!"

A big grin broke into Penny's face as Jas jumped back to her seat.

"We should go on with our lessons now. Nice to have seen you Dilara. "

The children were saying good-bye and waved me when I left the library. So much energy in such a small body.

Since the blacksmith lay over the library, It was my next target. As I entered the smithy the heat of the room was overwhelming. On the contact with the air, small sweat drops formed on my forehead, which slowly rolled over my cheeks and nose. The smell of ash and coal lay in the air, although a window was open. On an anvil, a man struck an incandescent metal plate with an iron hammer, forming a rough blade. Every time the clink of the serve came, my heart hopped a little higher.

I shouted so he could hear me.

"Excuse me!"

The smiting stopped as the blacksmith turned around. He smeared his wet hands on the apron, which was dyed black from the coal. His short hair was soaked in sweat, and he scratched his bushy beard.

"May I help you?"

"I just wanted to introduce myself. I've moved into the farm west of here. "

"Fine," he replied without giving me a look. Meanwhile, he dipped the glowing sword into a water trough. The hissing of the water was unpleasant in the ears. And the room filled with steam.

"I'm Clint. The local blacksmith," he told me as he pulled the blade out of the water and wiped the fluid of it off.

"Do you do anything other than swords?" I asked him with my eyes directed at the different swords on the wall.

"Pickaxes, axes, hoes. Everything you need as a farmer. "

"Good to know."

"See you again." A soft farewell left my mouth. With the left hand already at the door handle.

The conversation did not last long, since he was very busy and showed disinterest. A pity but at least I could check his name off the list. The sound of rolling wheels stole my attention. A skateboard went on the pavement in the distance. The driver had his very strikingly styled hairstyle. Blond hair that completed his rocking look shone like a fire in the distance. I waved him in the hope he would notice me. He did not. His gaze was directed only at his board and the street. At regular pace I jogged over to him. Five meters away from him, he began to drive at high speed. He still did not notice me. His sudden speed overwhelmed me and I stayed like a heavy stone on the road. We collapsed.

"Au!" I moaned with my two arms on the ground.

"Shit. Are you all right? I did not see you!"

My head raised to the voice. The sun was so bright that I could only see a black motif of a man. A large dark shadow lay over his face. After a few seconds, my eyes got used to the bright light and saw his face. He handed me his hand and examined my body for injuries. I accepted his help, clutching his hand with mine. He pulled me with great force from the ground to my feet. The accident has given me a few grazes and a crack in my pants

"I'm sorry. I did not intentionally hurt you. Let me fix this!" Ashamed of his act, he turned around, "Do not run away! I'll be right back." He entered the ornate decorated blue house. Confused, I stood on the spot and puffed some cool air on my wounds.

A woman with beautifully braided hair, and walked out of the house-in her right hand a first aid-case and looked around until she saw me.

"Oh at Yobas name! Are you all right?"

"It's nothing bad. Only small scratches."

The boy came back seconds later.

"Here I told you. Rescue is here." he shouted proudly, representing the elderly woman, who had just carefully disinfected my knee and distributed plasters on the wounds.

"That should be enough."

She closed the suitcase and continued to inspect my body like a worried mother.

"That was too kind of you. Thank you very much!"

"It's the least I could do! She smiled at me kindly and turned her head to the boy.

"Sam honey did you apologize to her?"

"Of course Mum! I've got that much decency!"

The sight of the two made me giggle.

"You're new here, right? Your caution and courtesy betray you. "

"Yes, I've been here since yesterday."

"Oh dear. You aren't exactly how I imagined! So skinny and petite. "

I did not know if it was a compliment. My reserved smile brought uncertainty to light.

"I'm Jodi. I hope you'll get along into our small community," she said, "I'll go back. If your children need something. Let me know." She smiled at me the last time before she turned around and disappeared in the house.

"Mothers can be embarrassing."

Sam gave a small sigh as he shook his head slightly.

"So you're the new one? I did not imagine the new farmer like that. I thought she'll be much older and damn dull!" His gestures matched perfectly with his statements

"I am Sam."

"I am Dilara."

"Where are you from?"

"I'm from Zuzu City. Life there was really shit. I left everything behind and moved here."

"Ah cool. I am also a city child."

"Oh okay." I did not ask for more details because his gaze wandered away from me as if he wanted to suppress something. To break the silence, I pulled the crumpled paper with the names out and ticked a few. He looked curiously at the note.

"Is that sort of a battle plan?"

I laughed.

"No, I just want to make sure not forget anyone in the city."

"So it's a battle plan!"

"Yes. Something similar! I grab my victims and greet them with a terribly friendly smile! "

We laughed together.

"You seem quite cool," he told me. "You should get to know my friends. We like to hang out and do some funny crap."

"Sounds like a lot of fun."

We talked for a while and found common interests in music and video games. He was a big fan of punk and rock and had the whole 'Journey of the Prairie' series on his computer. Our conversation was disturbed by his mother.

"Sammy sweetheart! Dinner is ready."

"Be right there!"

He looked at me one last time - with a shamefaced expression - as Jodi called him with his nickname. I could not help but laugh.

"I'm sorry but Sammy is a good name for a punker."

"Hey! Not cool!"

His shameful expression became clearer and he quickly turned around to escape the situation. My eyes followed him on the way and a grin spread on my face. I felt a cool breeze on my skin. It was getting late.

I spent the rest of the evening walking along the beach. I pulled off my dark green boots and stood barefoot on the shore. The fine sand tickled between my toes when I moved them. With naked feet I boarded the dock. It did not look really stable, but that did not keep me from sitting on it and putting my the lower part of my legs into the water. The temperature was cold and the rushing of the waves sounded like music in my ears. My body slowly settled down on the old wood. The starry sky surprised me pleasantly. I closed my eyes.

"If I were you I would look for another place to sleep."

I accidentally pushed my boots in the water and watched them as they filled with water and slowly sank. But I snapped at the right moment. My eyes wandered to the voice.

"You should have let them sink."

"Why should I?"

"You would have done yourself a favor."

It was Sebastian. He pulled the hood of his dark violet sweater over his head with both hands in his pocket. As fast as he was here he disappeared to the other side of the bridge without a single word. He wanted to be alone. The right hand left his pockets with something in his hand. I could not identify it, but when he pulled out a red lighter with the other hand and lit the object I knew what it was. A cigarette. He was smoking one while he was staring at the darkness. He noticed my curious eyes. With a cold side view I snapped back and stood up - with the wet boots in my hand - and made me on the way. Sand stuck under my soles as I touched the cold asphalt. I quickly went to my little hut and washed away the dirt under my feet. Then I went to the cold bed and called out all the happenings. Sam, the library, the blacksmith and what happened just before at the beach.

Three days have passed and I had my first harvest which consisted of a large basket full of parsnips to Pierres - of course I stored a few in my refrigerator. The door bell rang and Pierres greeted me with open arms

"If this is not Dilara again?" He smiled at me kindly when he saw my fresh vegetables. "And you have something for me!"

To be honest, Pierre treated me like a child. He praised me for the yield of my fields and always gave me a proud look. I do not know why. I accompanied him to the checkout.

"That are 20 parsnips." I confirmed while I was putting the basket on the counter.

"Thank you for providing me with this. Usually I order the vegetables from the neighboring varieties here, " He told me, "but now I can buy it locally. This reduces costs. "

He paid me the amount for the turnips and I went with earned money from the store. In recent days, I have introduced myself to most of the inhabitants. Willy, an elderly man who gave me his old fishing rod, Leah, a friend of Eliott. She is a lively artist and has given me a look at some of her works. I also met George and Evelyn. They have been living here for a long time and told me stories of that time. George seems a bit grumpy, but Evelyn assured me that he was not always so. The two were wonderful. Pierres wife. Caroline. The last one I met was Dr. Harvey. A shy, reserved man, who lives above the clinic and who cares for the whole city.

A sense of acceptance filled my body and I felt after this little period, as a part of this company.


	4. Chapter 3

I've been living 7 days on the farm and every morning I had was uniquely beautiful. With heavy steps I slid through the little house and looked at my cabinets, which creaked when opening. The tiles felt ice-cold at my feet and I scared back slightly. My hand wandered to the refrigerator handle and with a press vegetables and fruit of all sorts overwhelmed me. I exchanged lots of potatoes and parsnips for other foods with Pierre and Jodi. The contents of my fridge filled me with motivation.

"I feel like I survived the most difficult task. I will not starve!"

With one move I pulled a knife from the wooden drawer and placed it on the table. With the other hand I pulled a loaf of fresh bread from a plastic bag and cut it into 2 thick slices. Finally, I spread the slices with fresh butter, which I bought at Marnie's ranch, an bit in. The taste was quite different. I remembered the food in the city. There everything was wrapped in colorful packaging and tasted like fat or sugar. At those thoughts I lost my appetite for breakfast but Marnie's butter melted on my tongue like ice. I ate the bread with the thought of being able to make butter myself, as Grandpa did. A scraping at my front door woke me abruptly, followed by a faint whimper.

"What the..?"

I crept to the front door and opened it gently.

A dog.

An emaciated little Golden Retriever lay in front of my doorstep and begged for food. For a moment I was paralysed by the dog's sight. His coat was filthy and he had wounds on his feet and hind legs, but as I realised the situation I quickly made my way to the kitchen and my eyes caught my remaining breakfast. I put another raw hen's wing, which I planned for dinner. I hurried to the door, where the retriever was still waiting and lowered the plate with the treat. With large glassy eyes he followed my movements and remained patient until the plate touched the ground. He jumped to the meat and ate it with a wiggling tail.

"You scared the shit out of me, buddy." I whispered to him while I gently touched his fur. It was quite bristly and rough. When I lifted my hand, there was dirt on my palm.

"You need a shower, you stinker."

With a loud yawn, he finished his meal and panted at me with joy. I called him and rolled out the green long water hose. With curious eyes he looked at me until water came out of the tube and he scared back with anxious steps.

"Oh, it's only water, nothing dangerous!" I told him.

I sprayed him a little and his fear disappeared. After an hour of showering he was clean and I discovered a tightly strapped collar on his throat.

"You have an owner? Have you been exposed?"

I loosened the collar and attached a sturdy rope to it.

"I'll take care of that later, we'll have to take you to the doctor now."

The wounds were not too deep, so the dog could still go normal and we reached Dr. Harvey's clinic quickly. I opened the door and the dog entered the practice in front of me. As the door closed behind me, I saw a dark-skinned nurse with chestnut-brown hair. Her eyes, which shone behind her red glasses at the sight of the dog, noticed me.

"Is that your dog?" she asked.

"Eh .. no. He used to search for food earlier and landed in front of me for a while. I think he is abandoned by his actual owner or something like that."

"Oh, poor thing. but ... you are aware that we aren't a vet?"

"Yes, but he has wounds on his legs and paws. Maybe Dr. Harvey could do something about it."

"I'll call him, please wait a moment."

A few minutes passed and I heard footsteps. The door opened and a familiar face entered the room. It was Dr. Harvey, who greeted me politely.

"Good morning, Mrs. Snow, as I see, you have also brought a friend."

He hesitantly approached the dog as if he were afraid of it.

"I thought you could help him. He has cuts and scars."

"I do not know about animals Mrs. Snow .. but I could try, as long as it's nothing fatal." He inspected the dog from afar and bounced back slightly with nervous movements.

"Thank you Dr. Harvey! I owe you something!" I thanked him with a big smile.

He cleared his throat and avoided eye contact.

"Follow me."

He turned his body to the door and led us to a bright investigation room. It resembled the laboratory of Demetrius. On the walls were informative signs of different body parts or organs and a white wallpaper covered the walls. A white clean counter was found in the middle of the room.

"Could you lay the dog on the examination table, please?"

"Oh, yes. Give me a moment."

I tried to gab the dog but he escaped. I chased him for some time, luckily he didn't break anything. He thought it was a game. When I had him in my arms I lifted him up and laid him down on the table. He remained lying, still waving his bushy tail. Harvey watched the scenario patiently. He put on disposable gloves and took a bottle with a piece cloth out of the wooden box. He moistened the fabric with the contents of the bottle and told me to hold the dog. I held him tight as he disinfected the injuries. The whimpering and whining of the dog filled the room. He panicked his legs and jerked up and down. After the doctor cleansed all his sore spots painstakingly, he bandaged them with high concentration. He hardly blinked and I looked carefully at his movements and calmed the dog with talking and stroking. Welding drops ran down from Harvey's forehead and hit the examination table. The last bandage was used. He moved away from the animal while he took off his gloves and threw them into the trash can. With his fingers he ran through his battered hair until finally he wiped his sweat from his face. My grip on the dog grew weaker as he began to pant. I stroked him until he got up and jumped off the table. My body turned to Harvey.

"Thank you Dr. Harvey. How much does it cost?"

"Ah, right. Please inform my assistant Haru and pay there."

"I will do that!"

With a grin I opened the door and waved him a last time. The dog ran to the counter and waited impatiently before the exit.

"So .. the use of disinfectant and the bandages .. That would be .. $ 35." The nurse tapped into the computer and asked me about my name and surname.

"Dilara Snow." I handed her the money and we exchanged a smile.

"Get well!" She shouted to the animal.

The bright sunbeams met my eyes. How late was it? The fields would have to be irrigated. My brain was full of tasks which I have to be done. On the way home I felt the warm sun on my head with the rope I loosely wrapped around my left wrist. On the farm I left the dog off the leash.

"You can go now, maybe you will be taken back by your owner."

He ran into the thick bushes and I followed him with my eyes until he disappeared in the back of the overgrown farm. A grin formed at my corner of my mouth as I began to work. I irrigated all my plants carefully and cleared stones and fallen branches for more space. Some time passed and the sound of locusts grew louder.

"H-Hey, stay doggy!" yelled a female high pitched voice.

I turned my head to the voice and saw three shadows running towards me. The dog ran at high speed toward me with a big twig in his mouth. 100 meters behind the animal were two children. They were Jas and Vincent. Jas ribbon loose and fell to the ground. They both stopped just before me with sweating faces, they looked at the dog who playfully deposited the stick before my feet waiting to catch it. The children gasped exhausted a they were trying to talk.

"W-we..are sorry. Is that your dog?" Jas asked modestly as she leaned forward and held onto her knees.

"Sit down first." I pointed to the wooden stairs.

I led them both to the wooden staircase where we sat down.

"No, he is not mine." He was in the front of my door and wanted something to eat this morning." I told them.

"Whose is it then?" Vincent began to talk.

I shrugged my shoulders unconsciously.

The sound of shoes that hit the ground appeared. Vincent stood up and shouted as he waved both of his arms in the air.

"Brother, we are here!"

The stepping got quieter. Now the panting of a man was heard.

"Do not ever run away again! I'll get a lot of trouble from Mum because of you!" Sam admonished them.

"We're sorry .." both stepped forward with an apology.

Sam just stood up and straightened his hair, all of which were completely messed up. I looked at his figure. His chest was still pulsing and his hands trembled of exhaustion. Jas slowly fumbled her back with her little fingers.

"My loop is gone!"

"You lost them while walking fool!" Vincent said to her.

"That was my favorite loop." She sobbed. Her eyes glazed as if she were about to burst into tears. I knelt before her and calmed her down.

"We're looking for your loop, do not worry!"

"No need.",

Sam pulled a green, dirty band from his jeans.

"I found it on the way and took it with me. Pretty heroic, huh?"

He gave the fabric to Jas whose eyes shone with joy. She looked at it, whereupon she gave me a little tap on the shoulder.

"Could you tie my loop please?"

"Of course." I replied, while gently cleaning the loop of dirt on the cloth. With nimble fingers I wrapped the tape around her hair and tied a nice big ribbon.

"Thank you very much!" Jas smiled at me with a heart-warming face, representing the loop Vincent, who was playing with the dog. "

"Typical girls." Sam teased me.

"Well, you have to learn that. Do you have to take care of the two or what?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Actually no. I hung up with Sebastian when Penny noticed us. She asked if we could bring Jas home and I was like yeah, sure. Anyway. Seb wasn't happy 'bout that." he said.

"Ah ... And then the dog crossed your way, and the children chased it."

"Correct Mrs. Clever. And guess who had to run after them? Sebastian did not come along, he did not want to deal with that childish shit.

"At least you did some sport!"

"I'm not that fat."

We laughed together until Vincent asked if they could keep the dog.

"Can we keep the dog brother?"

"No, mother would kill us, and with us, I mean me!"

"Pleeeease!"

"No, we're going to leave Vincent. And Jas, we'll take you home. I'm sure that your Aunt is missing you."

"Okay.." both of them agreed.

"You can visit the dog anytime you want. He needs someone to play!" I confirmed to the children.

They jumped out of excitement and pet the dog one last time. All three turned to me and waved good-bye. Jas ran to the right side of Sam and reached for his hand. Vincent did the same on the left. The sight conjured a big smile on my face. The yawning of the dog brought me back to reality. I knelt down to him.

"I guess you can stay here for a while."

He rolled over the dirt with his mouth opened.

It seemed soon to dawn. My steps were getting heavier as I entered my hut. When I entered the bedroom I took off my dirty clothes. The shirt slid easily over my skin. I threw it on the ground whereupon another object fell over. The wine bottle for the mayor rolled over the floorboards. This dissolved everything in me. Today was his birthday. I hurriedly put the bottle on the table and pulled a clean dark blue blouse over which fit perfectly to the light gray skirt and my black stockings out of my wardrobe. I wrapped the present in newspaper paper and tied a bright blue sparkling bow around the bottle head for the look. A look at my mobile phone told me it was already 7 pm. With the packaged wine in my hand, I slit into my ballerinas and ran the city center. There was not much going on, as there were few people on the streets. Well-known faces like Caroline's were there, but I knew they could not help me. With fast pace I went to Lewis House. The marble columns at its entrance were slowly turning gray, and small cracks formed at the edges. The scent of flowers attracted the attention of my nose. I turned my head to the smell and saw a large beautiful flowerbed. All kinds of spring flowers were represented. Tulips, lavender and daisies form a beautiful dense color pattern. When I looked around I noticed how clean the garden was. There was not a single stone or a weed in its bed. His flower pots lie neatly stacked on one another and his grass looks freshly mown. My fingers moved toward the silver bell until they stopped shortly before.

"What the..?

An incomprehensible whisper came from his house. I held my breath and listened as well as I could.

"I wish this evening would never end."

"Why should not I move in with you Lewis?"

"That would be rumbling everywhere!"

Two well-known voices were talking in a quiet volume. It was Lewis and Marnie. I pushed a strand of hair out of my face and took a deep breath.

"I should rather not disturb the two."

Gently, I placed the bottle next to his front door with a small note.

Happy Birthday Mayor Lewis!

With light steps I left his property. My pulse went up and my heart beat quickly. When I had safe distance from the house my mouth left a heavy sigh.

"That was damn close."

The orange sky was slowly turning black. A wooden door crashed against a wall. The hair on my neck stood on my heels. It was the saloon door with a black silhouette strolling on the town streets.

The violet strands of hair shone under the light of the street lights. He definitely drank too much. Each step seemed like a fight against his body. Without further thought, I hurried to his helpless existence, snapped his arm, and gave him some hold.

"What .. are you doing k.. kid?"

Although he did not look at me, I could smell his breath. He was very alcoholic. Suddenly his grip strengthened on my shoulder. It seemed as if he had control over me. He grabbed my wrists with his big hands, which he uncontrollably clamped tightly. His face approached mine and our upper bodies touched slightly. Despite the pain came no sound from my vocal chords. I was looking for help but did not push into the outside world. After a short time, he moved away from my body and let go. My feet felt heavy and I could hardly stand on them.

"You know .. you .. really .. really ok .. okay."

He leaned his head against my shoulder and tried to bury himself in it.

"I.. did not..wan.."

His warm breath tickled my clavicle. With light blows I calmed him down so I could bring him home. The path from the cemetery to the ranch seemed to be an endless stretch on this day. With difficulty I led him over the pavement until we were finally at Marnie's house. I leaned him gently on the wall of the house.

"Do you need anymore help?"

"No." He muttered incomprehensibly.

"If so. Good night."

He searched in his pants for the house key and pulled it out. My back turned to him until finally my body disappeared in the dark distance. I went, with my head down, through the town center and followed the illuminated paving stone.

"Still awake Dilara?"

My head rose slowly and I saw brown dirty boots which were covered by a green dress.

"Oh Marnie! I did not even notice you. "

"You do not expect anyone here at this time, heh.", A nervous laugh left her lips, "Your wrist is all red. Did something happen?"

"Ah, that? Through the whole work I strain it constantly. That's the reason."

"Take care, child."

The mood between us became more disagreeable with every word. I tried to finish this conversation as soon as possible. But my I couldn't find any words.

"I ... I should go then. Tomorrow will be a lot of work for me." I opened my mouth slowly to put an end to this.

"Yes, you should."

"Good night."

Without regarding her farewell, my feet moved at a normal pace which was getting faster and faster. On the way I noticed that my blouse smelled of beer. Every breath showed this again, and with mixed feelings of fear and anger, I entered my house.


End file.
